falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vault City
|terminal = Vault City Zentralcomputer |kartenname = VCTYCTYD.map (courtyard) VCTYDWTN.map (downtown) VCTYCOCL.map (Central Council) VCTYVLT.map (Vault 8) vill.map (village) |fraktionen=Vault 8 Bewohner |fußzeile = }} Vault-City ist eine hochenentwickelte Siedlung in West-Nevada und wurde von den Bewohnern der Vault 8 nach dem Großen Krieg gegründet. Die Vault wurde im Jahre 2091 geöffnet, nachdem das "Alles-in-Ordnung-Signal" (Der Ursprung des Signals ist unbekannt. Es kann jedoch davon ausgegangen werden, dass es der Sender der Enklave war.) vom Hauptrechner der Vault empfangen wurde. Die Einwohner der, um die Vault herum gebauten, Stadt nutzen deren Fusions-Generatoren als Energiequelle. Weiterhin half das G.E.E.K., mit dem die Vault ausgestattet war, beim Aufbau der Siedlung. Die Bevölkerungzahl der Stadt wird strikt reguliert. Alle gebährfähigen Frauen müssen sich in eine Warteliste eintragen lassen. Die Schwangerschaft wird ausschließlich mittels künstlicher Besamung, die vom Auto-Doc der Vault durchgeführt wird, ausgelöst. Es gibt keine Schwangerschaften durch natürlichen Geschlechtsverkehr. Fundort Vault City befindet sich 21 Quadrate südlich und 4 Quadrate östlich von Arroyo. Überblick (2241) Vault-City (Bunkerstadt) ist eine sehr kleine, aber dafür hochtechnologisierte Siedlung. The citizen population (in all departments) was 103 in 2241, with an unspecified number of outsiders residing in the courtyard area. It was small compared to the hundreds of residents that lived in Redding or Broken Hills. Despite its small size, the city boasts sophisticated technology, as outside the NCR, Shi, Brotherhood, or the Enclave, they're the most advanced faction in the wasteland, possessing cutting edge medical technology, allowing it to mass produce medical supplies and chems (such as Stimpaks) as well as perform radiation removal and sophisticated surgical procedures, including replacement of lost limbs and organs via cloning and grafting armor plating to one's skeleton. Aside from medical technology, it's also an advanced military force, with all guards and patrolmen rigorously trained and equipped with advanced weapons and armor. The city's ruled by a Council, led by the First Citizen, established in 2101, after the Vault Overseer retired. The council rules in a completely authoritarian way, controlling every aspect of life within the City. Their regulations are strict and enforced to the full extent of the law. For instance, no drugs, real alcohol (artificial imitations are legal), prostitution, gambling or any other vices are allowed within the inner city. All citizens found breaching any regulations, be it even badmouthing the First Citizen, are usually swiftly incarcerated and reeducated. Non Citizens who are servants are forbidden to even look at the city forced to stare upon the ground or be punished for setting their impure eyes upon their city. The Citizens aren't much better, as most are extremely bigoted, hypocritical and arrogant, treating outsiders like dirt and leading boring, conformist lives, content with the state of affairs. Although healthy and very well educated, they are also extremely dull and bland, with little to no concern for the outside world. Many do not even venture beyond the protective walls of the City proper. The Vault City Guard secures the city from outside threats. While small, it is extremely well trained and equipped, able to deal with any threats when supported by laser turrets of the City, safe for an all-out siege. Verbindungen zur Außenwelt left|thumb|Die Slums außerhalb von Vault City The city is very apathetic towards outsiders, generally considering them thieves and blackguards, however, if an outsider is able to pay the rent, he/she can live in the "Courtyard" of the Vault City, protected by its walls and heavy laser turrets, but with no access to other city services, like the Amenities office or the Vault medical lab, as those are reserved for full citizens. The courtyard is kept peaceful and protected from the raiders of the wastes by Vault City, but its denizens are subjected to harsh rules and regulations and taxed heavily. Denizens of the courtyard feel squeezed between the desolate horror of the wastes outside and the suffocating repression of Vault City: they hold both new arrivals from the wasteland and the Citizens of Vault City in contempt. An outsider can enjoy the benefits of the city if he becomes a Servant, which basically means becoming a slave. Vault City residents claim that it's just because they give the servants shelter, food and protection, but people like Thomas Moore object to this heavily, and call it hypocrisy since they frown at those who openly call it slavery and do slaving (The Den, for instance). Despite their antipathy to the outside, the city maintains regular caravan routes with other cities, trading its superior medical technology (medical supplies, stimpaks, possibly pre-War drugs like Mentats and Buffout) for raw materials and supplies they can't produce within city limits. Tagesverlauf Day passes are issued to non-citizens able to provide a bona fide reason for entering Vault City. (Examples: slaves, uranium, gold, or gecko pelt traders, diplomats, and non-citizen agents of Vault City.) Day passes allow a non-citizen access to Vault City proper during daylight hours, (8.00am until 6.00pm) but not the original Vault 8 itself. While the customs office is nominally strict in its rules regarding the issuance of day passes, there are some corrupt elements willing to sell false citizenship papers. Perhaps the easiest approach to gain one is to remove your armour to reveal your jumpsuit before talking to Wallace, who will grant you immediate access and advise that you go see First Citizen Lynette immediately. New California Republic The expanding Republic considered Vault City a fantastic candidate for inclusion into its growing organism, however, offers of joining were repeatedly declined, with Vault City preferring to stay independent. With no progress being made on the diplomatic side, the NCR Congress approved a secret initiative intended to force Vault City to join. The person selected to carry out this campaign of terror against Vault City was John Bishop of New Reno, who employed mercenaries to act as raiders and regularly attack Vault City to eventually force it into NCR's hands. In return, Bishop was guaranteed the status of congressman and concessions for the annexed New Reno. In 2242, the long lasting feud was brought to a conclusion by the Auserwählter, although the outcome is heavily based on the player's actions. However, in Fallout: New Vegas it is revealed that both New Reno and Vault City were annexed by the NCR. Bürgerschaft Generally, the only normal way to become a Citizen of Vault City is to be born into it. Personal intervention by the Senior Councilor (currently McClure) or the First Citizen (currently Lynette) can grant a non-citizen citizenship (though this is never done lightly). In addition, non-citizens can take a citizenship test (administered by the Proconsul, currently Gregory), which is intentionally designed to be so difficult as to be virtually impossible by someone not of extraordinary intelligence, perception, and luck. So hard is the test that the majority of born citizens would fail it were they to take it. Some of the subjects covered by it include advanced mathematics, spatial relations, deductive reasoning, language comprehension. A thorough physical exam is also included. Full Citizens have access to all of Vault City, including the original Vault 8 itself, although few people still use it much, except for its medical bay, and it is mostly used for storage (including a huge number of Water Chips, which were accidentally shipped to Vault 8 instead of Vault 13, while Vault 8's second G.E.E.K. was shipped to Vault 13 instead of Vault 8). Vault 8 Vault 8 war einer der wenigen Vaults die tatsächlich zum Erhalt der Menschheit konzipiert waren. Obwohl die Vault bereits 13 Jahre nach dem großen Krieg geöffnet wurde war sie 2241 immer noch in exzellentem Zustand. Alles in der Vault ist noch sehr gut erhalten, vom Aufseher-Schreibtisch bis zur Seal'n'Safe Vault Tür. Dank der Fusionsreaktoren in der Vault Vcdwnbar.msg ist Vault City's Stromversorgung autark doch die begrenzte Kapazität begrenzt auch die Expansionsmöglichkeiten der Stadt sehr stark. Der Großteil der Vault steht leer und wird eigentlich nur als Lagerraum genutzt. Interessanterweise hatte die Vault zwei Türen: Einmal außen ein gewaltiges schweres Schutztor und weiter innen im Berg eine standardmäßige Vault-Tec Seal'n'Safe Schutztür. Holodisks in Vault City *Vault City Travel Log Fallout 2 Restoration Project changes *New Location: Village Outside Vault City - New characters involved as well as several others modified to fit the quest. *Erfahren sie einige Informationen über die Vault Experimente von Vault City. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Vault City wird von Rose of Sharon Cassidy erwähnt, welche sie auch als Pazifisten bezeichnet. Zudem wird angedeutet das Vault City von der NCR annektiert wurde. Referenzen en:Vault City es:Ciudad Refugio pl:Kryptopolis pt:Vault City ru:Город Убежища Category:Vault City